Cafuné
by T.C LaBelle
Summary: Music is their bond. Singing is their life. Meeting is their fate. After a family tragedy, a Cinderella girl moves, encountering rich people, and... a rockstar? As if being a teenager wasn't hard enough already. BUBBLES/BOOMER. AU. R&R.
1. Highway to rock star Heaven

_Disclaimer: If I owned the powerpuff girls... You would hear about it ;) Any song used belongs to it's rightful owner._

 _Also, because I'm a firm supporter of the Everyone Deserves To Smile, So STFU Bitch party- yea I know, long name for a party- I will ALWAYS start my chapters with a random funny quote or saying to put a smile on SOMEONE's face. You're beautiful, hot, handsome, pretty,- so smile,little darling :)_

 _Okay,enough talk. Enjoy :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:** Highway to rock star Heaven_

* * *

 _ **3 reasons to stand up.**_

 _1\. You have to go somewhere. 2. To stretch. 3. You are the real slim shady._

: :

 _Cafuné: (n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love_

 **Bubbles**

: :

 _Dear princess, dear darling_

 _I promise I will be your Prince Charming_

 _I know that you want the perfect wedding_

 _You deserve a story book ending_

 _You deserve the best baby, oh, yeah, yeah_

 _Tell me where you wanna go, I can take you there_

 _We can fly across the globe baby don't be scared_

 _Don't be scared, baby don't be scared, no, no_

Staring out of the rainy car window, I focused on the sweet voice singing in my ears. Boomer Jojo. Rock star, superhero, school student, and all around hottest guy to set foot on this Earth. But of course, untouchable, to well, giddy teenage fans such as myself. Ever since my last boyfriend cheated on me, I vowed to give up on boys. My heart belonged to only one boy, and that boy was Boomer Jojo, the musical genius that I've been following on Youtube since last year. No, I'm not a stalker. Like reading, music is my escape from reality. From all the problems that have accumulated in my life.

And when life seemed unbearable, this beautiful voice pulled me out of an abyss so deep that I actually felt an ambition swell up within me. An ambition to continue my life. An ambition to chase after my dreams. Truthfully, if I were to chase after my most recent dream, then I would be chasing after Boomer Jojo. Like I said, I'm not a stalker. Just a super fan of my favorite super hero. Because that's what he is to me.

 _You deserve a story book ending, fairytale, fairytale_

 _You deserve a story book ending, fairytale, fairytale_

As for the current state of this princess- or pauper, but I prefer Cinderella- I'm moving. And you know what? Moving sucks.

Bubbles Utonium. Seventeen. Medium length blonde hair. Blue eyes. Waiting for Prince Charming. Future singer. And currently, waiting for the next torture to begin- high school. New school. New people. New bitches. Bring it on.

My mom, Jasmine Utonium, turned into our new neighborhood. Tall iron gates that almost reached the sky and trees in a perfect row on each side of the street. In the center, an overly large fountain resided. What is this alien land? We passed mini-mansion after mini-mansion with fine cut hedges and lawns without a single blade of grass out of place. All I could do was stare. Who were these people? _Freaking celebrities?_

We pulled up to our own mini-mansion. Only it wasn't so mini. Remember when I said I was a pauper? Well, technically I _am_. But now, my mother is marrying a CEO of some important company that I could care less to remember the name of. So, this is my new life. The rich suburbs of Townsville- tall gates and shiny new cars and gadgets. Truthfully, I didn't want any of it. I didn't want to be living in some little gated community on the outskirts of Townsville. If it were up to me, I would be in the action and actually living _in_ Townsville. But no, fate had other plans for me. It placed me in this town of rich folks, and little did I know, rock stars. Yay me.

Note the _sarcasm_.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Song: _Fairytale_ , Justin Bieber.**

 **Short intro, I know. But yeah... Please review :)**

 **Review: Coz you know you'll love this story.**

 **Favorite: Coz I'm awesome.**

 **Follow: Because when this story becomes major popular you'll wish you had ;)**

 **T.C out ;)**


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the PPG's.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:** Curiosity Killed the Cat_

* * *

 **Every water, electricity and phone company:** _Your call is very important to us. So please enjoy this 40 minute flute solo._

: :

 **Bubbles**

: :

Oh, brother.

As soon as we set foot into the mansion, my mother and soon-to-be-step-father were all over each other.

 _Just what I wanted to see._

Ignoring them, I went upstairs to pick my room. The step-father-to-be, or King Morbucks- _yeah, that's really his name_ \- previously mentioned that there were several rooms for me to pick from. _Several._ Where I used to live, my mother and I were in a run-down apartment. There was practically only one room. The kitchen, living room, and bedroom all blended together. And here…I stared up at the tall ceilings and the bright lights. Yeah, things were going to be different. Really different.

Peeping into all of the bedrooms-there were about 10- I finally found a lightly colored blue room. Soothing. Just what I needed from the train wreck of a life I was living. I gazed at my room. To the far wall leaned a tall queen bed and a few feet away from it was a walk in closet. On the left was a door that I assumed led to the bathroom. I turned the knob. The door swung open.

 _Huh, I was wrong. The bathroom must be the other door next to the closet._ I entered the mysterious room.

It was empty save for a black, lonely grand piano. It was beautiful. I used to take piano lessons before mom and I became too poor. I remember the joy it brought me. I used to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' and sing along to the tune, when I was little. Sadness crept over me as I eased the door shut. Resting my suitcases against the bed, I hopped up, reached for my phone, and fell asleep to, of course, Boomer Jojo's voice.

I awoke to a loud thumping. What the heck? An earthquake? Oh wait, no, just my new step sister, Princess, Your typical rich and snobby all around bitch. I like to dub her Hell's Queen. The noise was coming from a room three doors down from mine. I could make out one of Boomer's new songs blaring from the speakers. I closed my eyes. _God, I love that voice._ I could always seem to get lost in it. Getting up, I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood before dinner. It was October and quite chilly. I wrapped a pink jacket around my shoulders and set out on an exploration.

On my trek through the neighborhood I gaped at the looming houses on either side of me. _So, this is how the other half lives._ The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, the only sounds coming from rustling leaves and the occasional barks of a dog. A typical neighborhood. Then, I came across something interesting. There was a small path that diverged from the rest of the houses. Remnants of caution tape hung over a few tree branches. Ignoring the warnings that went off in my head, I ducked under them and continued down the narrow path. What can I say? Curiosity got the best of me... and curiosity killed the cat.

I finally came to a clearing. No, it was a glade. It was quaint and beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. It was like a small, enchanting meadow. I couldn't help but feel like I discovered some secret world. Kind of like Narnia. Okay, maybe not that extreme, there were no talking creatures. Or I hoped there wouldn't be any talking creatures. Nevertheless, I found immediate comfort in this little glade. Trees surrounded every inch of the opening. I couldn't see anything past them. The path I had come from seemed like the only way in and out. My attention turned to the center and the life of this magical place. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. A small lake surrounded the little island. A little bridge led to the small island. I started across the bridge listening to the crickets beginning their night song, leaves rustling in the wind, and the soft creaks coming from the wooden planks as I stepped softly on them.

There was a little bench resting against the tall, protective, cherry blossom tree, and I was still somewhat tired. I curled up on the bench, stuck my earphones in, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I heard a howl, or maybe that was a bark…but I jumped, waking myself up. I sat up slowly, then noticed I wasn't alone. My heart began to race, but then I realized it was a boy about my age. He had a beanie on and a cozy grey coat. Ah, he looked so warm compared to my light jacket and frozen red nose. It had gotten colder as the sun went to bed. I looked at him curiously. I obviously had just woken up. It didn't really hit me that I could be in danger, considering he was a stranger- a beautiful stranger, but _still_ , a stranger- and was just leisurely sitting next to me…listening to… where's my phone?! _Hey!_

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. The boy turned to look at me. Beautiful ocean blue eyes met mine. My breath caught. I took a closer look. Blond tousled hair poked out from underneath his beanie. He had sparkling yet calm eyes. It seemed as if I was going to get lost in the sea of his ocean eyes. He just stared at me. A century and World War 3 must have passed before reality finally hit me.

He waved a gloved hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it, my cheeks flushing vibrantly. Oh my God. What did I just do? Did I seriously just get caught within a two foot radius crushing on this beyond hot guy? I looked down at the ground, my mind racing. I didn't know what to say and my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. _Oh heart, please don't jump out now!_

"You know," the boy whispered, "Your heart can't really jump out of your chest." I gave him a horrified look. He seemed amused with a lazy smile plastered on his face.

Oh. My. God.

"No, way," was all I managed to mumble in my semi-catatonic state. I can't believe I just said that out loud! "Kill me now," I said to myself, but, unfortunately, he also heard that.

"Now, now, that would be murder," He said in a teasing manner. Why? _Why?_ My stupid mouth. Stupid brain. "Stupid fate."

"Oh, am I being a burden now?" Ah, crap. I just needed to learn to not think. Bad things seemed to happen when I did.

"No! That's not what I meant…I mean…shit…whoops, I meant shoot! Shoot!" _What the heck was I actually rambling about?_ He gave me a half bemused and half delighted curious expression. I got up and started to run, but something caught my wrist. A warm glove rested on my bare and now slightly blueish skin. He stood up, and boy, was he tall compared to my pathetic 5'2" frame.

His gloved hand still cupped my wrist. He looked at me and then glanced at my hands. He then began peeling off his gloves and when he was done, slid the large gloves over my fingers. The gloves were way too big, but warmth immediately soothed my frozen, aching hands. I hadn't realized they were so cold. Next, he placed my phone in my now gloved hand.

I looked at him with either a look of awe or a look of bewilderment, probably both. He answered my questioning stare with, "Hopefully, your hands didn't get too cold." He smiled. What a charming smile. _Oh, please tell me I didn't say that out loud._ If I did, he showed no sign of it. His eyes plus that charming, princely smile he had disabled any ability of mine to move. We stood there in an oddly comfortable silence. I was still gaping, and he...well, I don't know exactly what he was doing, besides being beautiful, that is. "By the way, milady," he said softly, breaking the silence. "I like the song you were listening to." He gave me one last smile and walked slowly back to wherever he came from.

Heaven, probably.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **I haven't really given this story the love it deserves, and I truly regret that because it has so much potential to be great... And here I am being lazy.**

 **Hopefully, y'all will review :)**

 **Love,**

 **T.C**


End file.
